I just wanna be Ok
by Soon to be vamp
Summary: After the fatal words "Love fades, Mine has" what would Rose do to try to be ok?, and what s Adrian planning to keep Rose away from Dimitri, safe and close to him...
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER; I don´t own Vampire Academy, that´s R.M thing, I just wished she would gift Dimitri to me…. (Not happening any time soon)**_

_Chapter 1_

Those words keep rolling in my head, while I sit under a tree all by myself; it´s been two weeks, and I still can´t believe I was stupid enough to believe that he would feel the same way that I did, why would he? I'm just a stupid, trouble maker, and a child after all.

Still to give up on me so easily, after everything I did; me not Lisa; I was the one to give it all up, my life, my friends, my family even my sanity just to have him back and that back stabbing son of a bitch just dismissed me like I am nothing but a fucking blood whore, but her,… her he worships.

There weren't enough tears in the world, certainly there weren't any more left in me; I´m Rose Hathaway for crying out loud, I've killed, I've seen the world, and the man that brings me to my knees hasn´t been born, nor he will be.

I stumble to my feet, wiping the remaining tears of my face, and turned around; everything was going to be different now, of that I'll get sure; besides it´s not like I'm alone, I have Adrian for God sake; he really is the Best man a girl could ask for, loving caring always the gentleman, I guess that´s why he did what he did, and why now I have a way out of Lisa´s life and more important his life.

I started to walk towards the throne room, but as soon as I opened the outside doors, I saw them, Lisa and her new pet guardian where standing just outside de main door, I gather myself and picked all the Rose bravado I could muster and walked to the doors without even glancing to them; when I was about to open the main door, Lisa spoke.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" She asked taking a step towards me, small smile on her face; she must know what he did, what he said, hell maybe she was the one that told him to do so "Just taking care of some business" I said as I turned around once again to grab the door handle, ignoring him completely.

"With the Queen?, you don´t have business with Tatiana" Lisa said matter of fact, she looked worried "like you would now" I'm a royal I would now trust me, she said angrily; I can tell she´s been using spirit but I can´t seem to actually care right now.

I turned around to the doors again "I'm talking to you Rose, you´ve been ignoring me for almost two weeks now, you can´t keep up with that" she said "I'm sorry, I think you

mistook me for a person who is interested in what you have to say, besides you already have someone else to talk to" I snap at her, turning around, she was about to say something else "Rose you can´t talk to her like that, she is your best friend" Dimitri finally said, of course that only caused me to anger up even more "No!, she was my best friend, but then she decided that your feelings where more important than mine, excuse if that doesn´t classifies as friendship in my book… but hey I'll try being nicer if you'll try being smarter" I said looking straight at him for the first time " and it´s Guardian Hathaway to you, last time I checked, you weren't one of us anymore, so you better show some respect, and seeing your Lisa's new guardian dog,If I throw a stick, will you leave?" I saw him clench his jaw at my outburst, but was smart enough to keep his trap shut.

"Rose, what is wrong with you, what's your problem? You can´t talk like that, I love you, you know that, and you shouldn´t talk to Dimitri like that…" Lisa said outraged taking a step towards me "or what", I interrupted her "you aren´t strong enough to do anything about it, and he can´t do any more damage that he already did" I said, tears where threatening to fall and I turned around to walk out of court "Roza… Please calm down, we…" he paused "we need to talk" he finally said "sure… How about never? Is never good for you? Cause is sure as hell good enough for me" I said without turning around.

Just then Ambrose stormed past the Main doors, towards me "Rose, what on earth are you doing still outside, the queen is fuming she asked for you half an hour ago, she is going to do the announcement in a few hours and wants a word with you, to plan it all".

I turned to look at him, trying and failing miserably to hide mi teary eyes "Sorry, I got a little sidetracked I was on my way to see Tatiana" Ambrose took one quick look at me then look around, I saw his face show understanding as soon as his eyes found Dimitri and Lisa, then he turned to me again took a few steps closer and took my hand "come on rose, she´s waiting for you, besides now you don´t have to do this" he said gesturing towards Dimitri "anymore, you have more important and dashing things to do, if you know what I mean" he said smiling at me before tugging me to the throne room doors

"Wait, what does the Queen needs to plan with Rose?" Lisa asked, Ambrose glanced at her "Sorry Princes but that is information that I can´t past around, besides, you´ll find out soon enough" he said turning around and walking again, ending the conversation.

As the throne room doors started to close I spared a look to Lisa´s and Dmitri's face before turning to face my recently found destiny…

**Ok, so I have really an idea of what I'm going to do with this, but it can take so many turns, that I wish you guys can help me, by telling me where do you think this is going..**

**Pls review and let me know**

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER: same as always, i don't own VA , yada yada yada! She does etc etc etc…**_

D´POV

I saw the double doors close behind Roza, what the hell is going on? , she hates Queen Tatiana we all know that and she even seemed excited about going to met her; and the way she treated the princess was something I never thought possible ; she loves her but still she gave her the evil eye.

I turned to look at the princess and she was as confused as I was, maybe even more "Princess maybe we should go, the Queen is occupied I don´t think she´ll be receiving you very soon" I tried to appear nonchalant about the whole encounter with Rose, but she took none of it "No, we are staying here until rose comes out, she´s going to have a lot explaining to do, what the hell is wrong with her?, she is like a sister to me, I've always been there for her how could she treat me like that?" she was almost crying, I was about to tell her Rose was maybe experiencing some darkness infused emotions, but I was cut short by a voice coming from the other side of the room"

"You really don´t understand don´t you dear cousin of mine" none other than Adrian Ivashkov was standing near the throne room entrance a big full fanged smile on his face, like he just won the lottery, he strode right to us straight to me actually, like he was trying to confront me or something; plain stupid as always if I wasn´t so dam good at keeping myself under control I would have snap his royal little neck a long time ago, he gave a little chuckle and look me straight in the eye "guess you really hate me ha?, I'm not surprised, after all, I'm the lucky keeper of the girl that holds both our affections" I instinctively took one step forward trying to look as menacing as I was capable. And he just naught at me "what are you trying to scare me Belikov? Please you should know better than that, you could beat me to a pulp right now and still it wouldn´t matter" to say I was shocked was nothing, he really didn´t care, he laughed some more " you threw her away so many times, I was just smart enough to always catch her fall, but whatever, I didn´t came here to show off, I came here to talk to her" she said pointing at the princess, who was standing open mouthed at the two of us.

"What do you want Adrian?" she asked "I really don´t have time right now, I'm waiting for Rose" she said "Oh Lisa you really don´t understand do you?, she won´t talk to you any time soon, if ever" he said to her "what are you talking about" she snapped "Rose is family, she is my sister" I could tell she was very upset "Nice way of showing your sisterly love, you´ve hurt her, time and time again, and she always took it all without complain, she jeopardized her career for you, everything she always wanted she left it a side just for you, and you never cared you took her for granted" he said with a sad hint in his voice "I did not such thing, I've always been here for her, an you know it" she all but screamed.

"Are you sure?" he asked her, I could tell she was playing her around "yes" she answered "ok let's see, Rose ran from the academy to save you, she took the fall for the mayhem you caused before you left, she was almost expelled, she had to train with what´s his name over here because of it" he said pointing at me "she was a target on Victor´s plan just to hurt you, she takes away your darkness, taking a toll not only in her life but her sanity as well, and what have you done for her Lis, you brought her back, that I know, but what else?" I could see where this was going, but he was so wrong about it all "I .. I… I´m always there for her too, you know that Adrian" she said "No Lis you aren´t and you never where, she has asked so little of you and each and every time you denied her" he said "that´s not true" I said "oh shut the hell up Belikov, I'm talking to her" he said without even looking at me "Lis, what did you do when she asked you to bring him back?" he said coldly at her she stood frozen in place, what the hell is he talking about? Bring back who? "I, Adrian I" she hung her head "exactly you told her no, you didn´t even try, the first time she has ever asked something of you" "but I couldn´t you remember Avery" she said, "don´t give me shit Lisa, back then you didn´t even now Avery yet, you knew she loved him, she begged for your help and you just said no" the princess gasped and tears streamed down her eyes "some time later she asked you to let her go, and you accused her of putting herself before you, you said horrible things to her, and still she took it all" she was openly crying now "I was scared for her" she said "No, you were scared for yourself as always, but I give you credit Lis, at least you came throw the hole bring the Russian back yes you helped her for once in your life, but for what, just to turn your back on her the second he came back and asked for your help" he snapped at her "that´s not fare Adrian Dimitri needed me" she said in barely a whisper "so did she, or what did you think Lis, that she would be just fine, after losing HIM" he said that word with venom in his voice "after everything she went through to kill him, everything she did to save him, just so HE could destroy her already torn heart, what did you do? You turned your back on her to, some sister you are" he said taking a few steps back.

Adrian turned around, walking back to the throne room "so to make things crystal clear for you two, if she ever wants to talk to any of you, she´ll give you guys a call, but take some advice, don´t count on it anytime soon" with that he close the door behind him.

I could kill him right there, how could he treat the princes like that, "Princess don´t mind him he 'just…" "He´s right" she said "He´s so right" she was about to break down when the door opened again.

That scumbag pop his head "And by the way, Belikov, thank you so much for everything you´ve done for me, I wouldn´t have her if it wasn´t for you" he turned too luck at some guards at the far end of the corridor "escort him out, he´s not welcome in this building until further notice" then he disappeared again, I clenched my fists and saw red.

The guards walked to me, I could kill right know I took a fighting stance about to release all my frustration on them when the princes grabbed my arm "Dimitri lets go now" she said, I just looked at her "Please" she begged. And I all but complied.

As we walked by the door outer doors, my heart sunk even more, Roza hated me just as I wanted but it broke my heart none the less.

**I promise that the good stuff is on the next chappy lol, this was already too long so I kinda cut it**

**So pls pls pls**

**Pls review and let me know your thought**


End file.
